


Scrawny Mother Fucker with A Cool Hairstyle

by PeachyMCYTS



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crushes, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Minecraft Dates, Multi, Not biological but they all view eachother as one, Possibly Unrequited Love, Slow Burn, Teenagers, Tommy talks to SBI for advice, Unrequited Crush, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyMCYTS/pseuds/PeachyMCYTS
Summary: Tommy stumbles upon Bento’s twitch stream and it changes everything. As much as he talks about his love of women, he finally could put a person to the love.//Based on Scrawny by the WallowsI AM NOT BENTOSALAD!! FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER @PEACHYMCYTS
Relationships: Luxatox/Bentosalad | Ella (Mentioned), TommyInnit/Bentosalad | Ella
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. The Raid.

**Author's Note:**

> IK bentosalad is a small streamer and like, no one will know her, but i just think they are perfect for eachother!! She’s so cute and she would match Tommy’s energy perfectly.  
> She talked about me on stream once XD
> 
> Fan art welcome!!
> 
> I’m not going to sexualise them or anything I just think that they would be perfect!!

Tommy was live, 100K viewers and it was getting pretty late. He anxiously kept glancing at the time in the bottom corner of his screen, 11:48PM. Tommy started to zone out, he felt conflicted, desperate to please his stream and be his loud self but also trying to avoid being yelled at by his mum. He was in a call with Wilbur, just having finished another session on the SMP. Nothing major happened storyline wise, but he was content. 

When he started paying attention again to Wilbur, he also began pulling up the Twitch website as a browser source. For the first time in a while, he intended to finish the stream with a raid. He knew the importance it held to smaller streamers, and he was feeling generous.  
“Wilbur I’m setting up a raid, help me pick who.” He asked the older man, typing ‘Minecraft’ into the search bar. He heard Wilbur chuckle.  
“Tommy just search by lowest viewers, find a woman and raid her.” Tommy let out his infamous laugh, wheezing slightly.  
“Wilbur I think I would be arrested if I raided a woman.”  
The stream was filled with laughter as Tommy did exactly what Wilbur said. He sorted by lowest viewers and scrolled for awhile. He skipped all of the twelve year old kids, ignored the big bearded men who looked like they could drop him. He stopped, and his mouse hovered over one stream. The box popped out, and he clicked it.

Tommy’s heart fluttered. The stream had moons, clouds and was pretty with pink, purple, blue overlays. Her small camera in the corner caught his eye. She had long dark hair, that fluffed up and engulfed her chubby cheeks. She had a black turtleneck on, with a small button up over it. She was laughing as she streamed with some other people, mid Bedwars game. She was bridging out, slowly sneaking and placing. She then walked off the edge by accident, resulting in a sharp yell as she laughed it off. She might not play with much skill, but Tommy was mesmerised.

“Oooh chat! Tommy’s found his woman. Bentosalad” Wilbur jested, deliberately over pronouncing her name in an over the top British accent. Tommy wheeze laughing with him.  
“Shut up man! What do you think chat? Should we raid her?” Tommy asked chat, looking off at the second monitor. It was filled with pogs, but it moved so quick that Tommy clearly had to make the choice himself. On his other monitor, Tommy started typing the appropriate raiding command.  
“Chat seems interested Tommy. You finish your stream, and we’ll talk later. Bye chat!” Wilbur gleefully spoke and left the call. Tommy was alone now, and it was increasingly quiet. He immediately played the Wii Shop theme to fill the void, and starting to do his outro to the stream. Tommy moved with the beat, and hit enter on his raid command.

He closed Streamlabs, and opened the Twitch website onto his browser, and loaded up her stream. He dragged it over to his second monitor. She went from 2 viewers to a whopping 68K. Her chat moved exceptionally quick, and her face seemed stuck in a shocked expression. Guilt flooded Tommy quickly, he realised how overwhelmed she probably felt, as her alert box was spammed with follows and subs. 

“I- thank you! Tommy with the 68K raid, I, I can’t believe it. Oh my fucking god! I can’t thank you enough!” Bento spoke. The mic quality was average, and Tommy smiled. Relief flooded him, he hasn’t upset the cute girl. He typed into chat, a simple :). Thanks to Twitch’s auto correct, it auto corrected into a smiley monkey emoticon. He noticed a discord link, and out of pure reflexes he clicked it. Bentosalad’s Twitch Family, written in thick font. He debated pressing to join. Sure, it meant he could talk to her, but he also knew it would get flooded quickly. He debated for only a moment longer, before clicking join. He was right about one thing, it was flooded with new supporters. He smiled, clicking on her discord profile, right at the top under the role of ‘Bentosalad’. Wilbur’s song popped into his head quickly. 

“She’s beauty, she’s grace. She has a profile picture of her gorgeous face.” 

He laughed at himself, hearing her rushed voice in his headphones. He looked back over at her. She was still thanking people, AFK’d in the Hypixel Lobby, clearly stressed. He still had her profile open. He pressed the Add Friend icon, and typed out a message. He hesitated. She was funny and charming, and even in her stress, he felt warmth blossom in his chest. He slowly typed.

“Hey man! We should VC some time.”

He quickly backspaced. Man? what was he thinking!? It mirrored messages he had sent to Technoblade and Wilbur upon meeting them, but this was different to them. Wilbur and Techno didn’t make his cheeks burn or leave a dopey smile on his face. He didn’t want to make himself obvious either. He backspaced the man, and sent the message. 

He scratched his nose, looking down at the time again. 11:59PM. That only took 11 minutes? Jesus. He was tired regardless and he had college in the morning. He took of his headphones and turned his pc off. He changed out of his normal wear into pyjama pants and an old shirt. He switched his light off and jumped onto the bed, grabbing his phone and opening it up. He opened discord, seeing 2 small message icons. One from Wilbur, just reading:  
“Thanks for the stream Tom! I’m in the bath in a VC with Karl and Quackity. Did you message that girl?”  
He laughed and replied quickly.  
“Of course Wilbur. That is private information, but yes I did.”  
The other message was from a small photo of Bento’s face. He opened it, and the reply made his heart skip a beat.  
“Hi Tommy! I can’t thank you enough for this. This is insane. Thank you so much. I’m down to VC whenever! Just text me :) <33”  
Holy shit.


	2. Tommy's Mates.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to understand how he’s feeling, with some help from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone should follow bento on twitch!! she’s amazing lol (Her full user is Bentosalad)
> 
> Also if someone could make fan art that would be amazing!!
> 
> They’re so cute together

They didn't talk for a while. It had been a week since the raid, Bento had gained thousands of followers and grew on her other platforms. He was excited for her and yet, despite promises to VC, Tommy was hesitant. He wanted to, but he was scared. He really liked this girl, she was pretty and charming. He watched as many streams as he could, desperate to learn about this new person. She carried herself with such humour, not afraid to laugh at herself. Her thick dark hair, cute little button nose, Tommy wanted it all. That concerned him. Tommy hadn't ever really wanted something like this, sure he'd liked other girls but nothing like this. She seemed absolutely perfect. The air around him warmed as he thought, before being interrupted by a discord call. Wilbur Soot was calling.

"What do you want bitch?" Tommy laughed as he picked up the call. He heard Wilbur laugh through his headphones. He adjusted his seating, looking over to his second monitor, where a Google Doc with an essay was beaming at him. It was due in a few week's time, he had started early in an effort to have more free time. The blank page stared back at him, bathing his skin in bland white light. His attention was redrawn to the open discord window as Wilbur started to talk to him.

"Shut up child. I'm just checking in, just finished a stream." Wilbur spoke, Tommy smiled. Wilbur had offered him to join in on the stream, but Tommy refused. The essay demanded his attention, and he was determined to finally finish one early. He really needed the free time, and calm energy that completing it would bring. He was exhausted, constantly being on and present took most of his energy. 

"I'm alright man, I'm just struggling at the moment. I have a 1000 word essay to write and I've been feeling drained lately. I'm tired Will, tired." The words slipped out. Tommy and Will were exceptionally close, practically brothers but there were some things they just didn't talk about. This was one of them. Even in close relationships, he struggles to present himself and his emotions well. It was quiet for a moment before Wilbur spoke up again.

"Tommy you know that you can always talk to me. I'm always here, Philza, Techno, we're all here for you. um," He trailed off, clearly lost in thought and surprised by Tommy's sudden opening. Tommy let out a defeated chuckle.

"I know man. Thank you. I just need some joy in my life, you know?" Tommy said, holding his elbow in an attempt to self-soothe. He felt unnatural, opening up to Wilbur. He looked down into his lap and adjusted his sweat pants.

"Hey, what about that girl you raided? You looked pretty happy talking to her." Wilbur suggested, with a slight smile forming on his face. He saw Tommy's response when they were streaming, he knew Tommy was feeling more than friendship. He heard Tommy's choked laugh.

"I don't know man, I haven't spoken to her in a week." He laughed, clicking over and typing another sentence on his essay. It was true, and he couldn’t help but miss her. They had never spoken properly, she could be truly awful but he craved the warmth she made him feel. Wilbur laughed with him, a sly smile forming.  
“You know Tommy, you need to just go for it. She seems nice enough.” Wilbur offered the advice, well aware it probably wasn’t what Tommy wanted to hear. Tommy frowned, thinking quietly to himself. Tommy’s thoughts were interrupted by a notification.

“Bentosalad is live: come join and vibe <33”

He smiled. It’s like she knew. Tommy quickly ended the call, muttering apologies and goodbyes as he left. He opened the stream on his monitor, his screen was quickly filled with the ‘stream starting soon’ image. He leaned back, before standing up. He left his room, passing Walter and giving him a quick pat. He headed downstairs, passing by his mother. 

“You alright Tom?” His mum asked, Tommy smiled and nodded. He opened the fridge and grabbed a now chilled water bottle. He headed back upstairs and shut the door behind him. He was greeted by Bentosalad doing her stream introduction. He pulled his headphones on and sat down into his chair, getting comfortable. She looked cute, light eyeliner around her eyes. He wiped his mouth after taking a sip of his water and smiled. She was clearly still new to this larger audience, but the smile on her face made it worth it. 

She introduced a friend, Luxatox, and they jumped into a round of bedwars. Despite not winning as many games as desired, they played with a smile and he couldn’t help but notice that she looked exceptionally happy. The other girl, Lux, was sweet, she spoke softly and reminded Tommy of Niki. It was clear that Lux and Bento were close friends, calling each other cute things. He wondered if they were more than friends, but it was quickly dismissed when Bento answered that she was single but had her eye on someone. 

The stream lasted an hour, and that was the most content hour Tommy had experienced in a long time. He immediately joined a group call with Phil, Technoblade and Wilbur afterwards, in search of some much needed advice. They greeted him happily, and Tommy smiled. This was his family.

“Guys, I need help. There’s this cute girl, and I really like her, but I’m scared.” Tommy spurted out, the words spilling from his lips as he opened his heart up for the second time that night.

“I was not expecting that Tommy. How long have you been talking to her?” Phil asked politely, trying to keep his intrigue to a small level. Wilbur laughed, and answered for Tommy.

“That’s the thing Phil, he hasn’t. He raided her once and now watches her streams.” Wilbur and Techno laughed. Phil joined in soon after, Tommy’s cheeks burned. 

“Shut up man! She’s really cute and I’m scared I’m gonna fuck it up.” Tommy confessed, anxiously awaiting a reply from one of his brothers.

“Tommy, you haven’t spoken to her yet, you’ve been watching her streams. It honestly sounds like you’re in love with the idea of her.” Techno supplied. Those words stuck in his head like a plague, he kept thinking it over.

He left the call abruptly, needing to be alone with his thoughts. This peace only lasted 5 minutes, before being interrupted by a message icon. He hovered over it, Bentosalad. His heart skipped a beat, his flushed cheeks burned into his face. He opened it.

Bentosalad 10:12PM  
Hi Tommy! I was wondering if you wanted to VC soon, you don’t have too :) 

He hovered over the reply button, waiting a solid minute before replying simply:

TommyInnnit 10:14PM  
Yeah sure. Give me a second.

He hovered over the call button, but the words of his brother rang in his head. Was he really just in love with the idea of her? The idea of someone to hold and love? He tried pushing the thoughts away, this was his chance. He pressed call.


	3. Bento's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bentosalad tries to cope with new found fame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also if someone could make fan art that would be amazing!!
> 
> They’re so cute together
> 
> THIS IS HAPPENING AT THE SAME TIME AS CHAPTER 2
> 
> BENTO READ IT ON STREAM XDD

Bento was always uncomfortable with the idea of growing bigger. She loved to stream, to build her community but she never thought it would reach those heights. So when she was raided by one of her favourite streamers, TommyInnit. She cried on stream for the first time after she peaked at 72K viewers. It was the glory, the audience she had dreamed of and yet it felt wrong. It felt wrong because she didn’t work for it, she felt like all of these people only love her for Tommy.

She called Lux immediately after the stream, feeling overwhelmed and in desperate need of some comfort. Lux and Bento had not been friends for a long time, but the value of their friendship could not be understated. Lux was soft, she was sunshine and warm baths. She represented the warmth and the domestic lifestyle that Bento craved. Lux was one of the best things in her life.

“Hey Lux. I hate to keep you, I know it’s late where you are. I-” Bento is then cut off by Lux’s assurances that it was okay, and that she didn’t mind. She smiled, looking at Lux’s camera. Her room and her honey skin was bathed in pink LED lights. 

“I’m just feeling so overwhelmed by it all. I was averaging 2 viewers and now this is all happening. I don’t know how to feel Lux. Tommy asked me to VC sometime, but it’s been a week and nothing has happened.” Bento confessed, her knee bouncing anxiously as she awaits the reply. She could practically see the cogs turning in Lux’s brain.

“It’s okay Bento. I don’t know what to say, but this is an opportunity. You have been given the chance to live your dream, to do what so many other people can do. You always talk about wanting to be a large streamer and influence for younger girls. You have a chance to do what most people dream of.” Lux said, her voice raising with more and more passion. Bento lent back in her chair, deep in thought. It was true, she wanted this. She wanted to feel wanted, she wanted the value that being a streamer gave her. 

“I guess. Thank you Lux, you’re keeping me in perspective. Thank you, I love you Lux.” She spoke softly. They were exceptionally close, many even mistook them to be dating. It was a recurring gag in their streams, under the ship name BentoTox. 

“It’s okay Bento. Thank you for opening up. I’ve gotta go downstairs and take the dog out, I’ll be back soon!” Lux says quickly, before leaving the call. Bento sighs, looking around the room. A small ginger cat curls around her feet and she reaches down to pick her up. She pats her head and smiles.

She gets up, turning her PC off and walking to her room. She lays down, connects to a bluetooth speaker. She begins to play a playlist, as she opens Discord on her phone. She is bombarded with friend requests from new fans, and it brings a smile to her face. She scrolls through, but stops on one friend request.

Wilbur Soot.

She immediately screen shots the image and sends it to Lux with a shocked emoji. She can’t stop smiling, her cheeks ache from it. She adds him back, before stopping on the chat screen. She looks at her chat list, her eye’s stopping on TommyInnit. She opened up the chat, but couldn’t think of anything to say. This was one of the people she had looked up too for so long, and now she had a direct connection to him, to his future. She needed a distraction, so she booted up for a surprise stream. She sat down again, turned her PC on and prepared bedwars for the stream. Lux was back in time for this stream, and they jumped into a few rounds. 

Throughout the stream, Bento answered several questions as the chat got to know her better, answering the basic questions. It was an average stream with Lux, they didn’t exactly win heaps of matches, but they had heaps of fun. It was a blast, and after it ended, she felt her chest deflate. She was tired, but the anxiety peaked inside her. She was living her dream, and as she changed to the stream summary page. The numbers were crazy large, and seeing her sudden success represented in numbers caused a tickly feeling in her stomach. 

She knew she had to make a decision. She opened Tommy’s message window, and knew it was time. Seeing those numbers, it empowered her. She was living her dream now, she had all she ever wanted. Now it was time to take control. Her fingers shook as she typed out the message.

Bentosalad 10:12PM  
hi tommy! i was wondering if you wanted to vc soon, you don’t have too :) 

She waited anxiously, watching the time. She knew he was online, but it was just the wait that terrified her. The decision to message Tommy was abrupt, and now she was slowly regretting it. Was it a mistake? She was pulled from her thoughts when she saw him typing. Her heart started to race, the anticipation builds. The notification ping rang in her ears as she read the reply.

TommyInnnit 10:14PM  
Yeah sure. Give me a second.

She exhaled, then it dawned on her. Holy shit, she was about to VC with one of her heroes. She took a moment to centre herself, and remain calm. Then the ringtone sounded, and it was one of the best sounds she’d heard in awhile. 

“Hello?”


	4. Fuck you too, Tommy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bento meets Tommy’s friends and they start talking more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow My Twitter/Tiktok: PeachyMCYTS
> 
> Leave suggestions in the comments!

“Hello?” Bento spoke, her voice quivering slightly with anticipation. There was only a moment of silence, before she heard a loud, thick British voice.

“Hello.” Tommy replied, the awkward silence filled the call. What could they talk about? Tommy had been watching her streams and he knew she knew about him. 

“Thanks again for the raid. It genuinely has changed my life.” Bento confessed, she smiled and shook her head as she spoke. She could hear Tommy chuckle on the other line.

“Yeah of course. I’ve been keeping up with the stream, I, I really like you-“ He hesitates for a moment “-r content! I wanted to introduce you to some of my friend’s if that’s alright.” Tommy said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Bento felt her knees weaken with anxiety, her cheeks began to ache with excitement. She was meeting people who have had an insane impact on her life, her heroes.  
“Yeah sure, I’d love to. Wilbur actually friended me on Discord.” She could hear Tommy laugh and for the first time in awhile, she laughed with him.

“Yeah I bet he did.” Tommy laughed again, as he sent her a server invite. He had asked his friends before if he could invite her, and when Wilbur finally explained the context behind Bento and his relationship to the group, they all excitedly agreed. He heard her make a small noise when the message went through.

“We’ll move VCs.” Tommy explained and left the call. It was abrupt, their private conversation only lasted a minute or two. Part of him wondered if he was only asking Bento to meet his friends so he wouldn’t have to confront how he felt. Now that they had spoken, he started to seek more proof that this wasn’t a fleeting attraction. 

He opens up the server. Upon Bento’s welcome message appearing, the chat is flooded with pogs and welcomes from the group. He was overjoyed, he knew that they would accept her regardless, but it still brought warmth to his heart. He could almost feel the hesitation to join a voice channel, as Wilbur, Niki, Phil and Tubbo were all in a VC.

He joined first, and was greeted by the familiar chaotic energy.   
“Hello!” Niki said sweetly, trying to mask over Wilbur and Tubbo’s yelling. Tommy smiled, if anyone was going to be great at welcoming Bento to the group, it would be Niki. She had similar energy to Lux, and was amazing at making people feel comfortable. The notification of Bento joining the call rang loud in his ears.

This was him welcoming her into his world, into his lifestyle. The importance of this moment could not be understated.  
“Hello?” Bento spoke softly, clearly on hyper alert as she entered the newest part of her life.

The call lasted two hours, with many friends joining in. Bento was introduced to most of his friends at this point, and Tommy faced endless teasing. His cheeks hurt from smiling, warmth blossomed in his chest. Seeing her interact and slowly become part of his world. 

“So Bento, meet any cute boys lately?” Wilbur jested.  
“SHUT UP YOU BITCH!” Tommy attempted to drown out Wilbur’s teasing.

When Bento had to leave as it was getting late for her, she was given a large amount of goodbyes. The only people left in the call were Niki and Phil.

“She seems a nice girl Tommy,” Niki warmly spoke, as Phil spread murmurs of agreement.   
“Thank you Niki. I’m worried though, that it’s moving too fast? She’s met all of you lot, we haven’t even had a proper conversation yet.” Tommy’s voice shook with anxiety. Holy shit, he didn’t even truly know her yet. He needed too, to truly connect with her.

“Y’know Tommy, maybe you can set up a thing just for you two? No streaming talk, just you two. Play some minecraft together, doesn’t she stream bedwars?” Phil suggested, Niki following up with agreement noises. Tommy smiled, yeah that would work! They could play some bedwars and Tommy could get the alone time he craved. He sent her a quick message, a simple ask to play bedwars. 

“Thanks Philza Minecraft. I’m gonna head out, I gotta do some shit. See ya!” He left, and took his headphones off. He texted Tubbo, who responded with a spam of emojis, he laughed to himself. A small ding drew his attention away, a response from Bento. Wasn’t she supposed to be sleeping? Holy shit she was calling him, holy shit.

“Hi Tommy, sorry to call you. I just wanted to chat, more.” Bento spoke, her voice was soft and it seemed her accent grew thicker when she was tired. It made his heart skip a beat.

“Yeah of course. What’s up? Did you get my message?” Tommy asked, standing up and moving the Discord call to his phone. He laid down in his bed, opening up his door. Betty walked into his room, and climbed onto his bed with him. He reached down a petted her soft fur.

“Yeah I did! I can’t play right now, it’s nearly 2AM-“  
“Jesus Bento! Go to sleep!” They shared a laugh.

“You don’t have to call me Bento, most of my friends just call me El.” She spoke, it was softer than her last words. She was opening up, however small. 

“Alright, El. Are you saying we’re friends?” 

“No Tommy, I called you at 2AM because we’re enemies.”

“Fuck you El.”

“Fuck you too Tommy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment and a kudos x


	5. I Want To Hear Your Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Bento sleep call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is being a bit of a simp this chapter

“But Tommy it’s so cold, I can’t sleep I’m practically freezing my ass off.” Bento complained, her voice warm and crackly with sleep. Tommy softly chuckled, his own voice having succumbed to sleep, dulcet tones.  
“Do you not have hoodies in Australia? Put one on.” Tommy suggested, his mic picked up on him moving around in his bed.  
“Noo but they’re all across the room. Can’t get up, m’comfy. I don’t think I’d be able to survive England. I’d freeze, have to get a cute English boyfriend to gimmie his,” Bento yawned, her voice getting softer and more vulnerable. She was never this soft or vulnerable, she was always loud and obnoxious. She trusted him.   
The call lasted another hour, and only ended because Tommy forced her off the call so she could sleep. It was oddly domestic, the two talked about Bento’s cats and her family. Tommy talked about how him and Wilbur met, he could talk for hours to her. Something about her presence calmed him, he felt safe.

When she awoke the next morning, she had a large smile on her face. She pulled her phone off charge and opened Discord, smiling when she read Tommy’s DM.

TommyInnit 3:42AM  
Sleep well El. Message me when you’re up.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she adjusted to the sunlight beaming onto her shoulder. She sat up, her fluffy hair falling in front of her face. She got up, and stared at her reflection in the mirror briefly. She took in her tired yet peaceful expression before heading into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

She did her makeup, and as she was exiting the bathroom, her ginger cat curled up around her legs, purring.   
“Hello beautiful.” Her crackly morning voice spoke, as she entered the kitchen and turned the kettle on. She grabbed a mug from the drawer, and opened another drawer to get a teabag. She picked up the cat and held her. She stood in front of the kitchen window, and patted the cat, her ginger fur clinging to her skin.

She put her down when the kettle sounded off, and poured herself a cup of tea. She grabbed some milk from her fridge and added a teaspoon of sugar to her cup. She finished making her cup of tea and went to sit outside with it. She sat down, and realised she never replied to Tommy’s message. 

bentosalad 9:18AM  
Hello Tommy! I’m awake now, having a cup of tea. 

He began to reply immediately. 

TommyInnit 9:18AM  
Send a photo of tea. Need to judge it.

She laughed. British bitch. She opened her front facing camera, and took a selfie of her and her tea. She made sure that the tea colour was easily seen. She pressed send.

TommyInnit 9:19AM  
Tea is a bit light. Disappointing.

He hesitates.

TommyInnit 9:19AM  
You look great though.

She felt a warm blush come over her. What? Tommy was adorable, and she had always found him attractive. He made her happy, he had given her her future. 

bentosalad 9:19AM  
Thank you Tommy. What time is it for you? 

TommyInnit 9:19AM  
Around 11PM. I’ll head to bed soon.

She knew he was just saying that to keep her calm and that he would most likely be up until 1AM.

bentosalad 9:20AM  
We both know that isn’t true, Tommy. Thank you for talking me to sleep last night, I’m happy to repay the favour.

She laughed when he called her less than a minute later. She finished her tea and put down the mug. She laid back on the chair, and answered the call.  
“Hello Tomathy.” She spoke in a truly awful British accent.  
He burst into laughter.   
“You are awful, you know that!” Tommy laughed through the words, adjusting his position in bed.  
“Shut up Tommy. How was your day, talk to me.” Ella spoke, Tommy’s voice was deeper and warmer. His voice felt like a good flaky crust of an apple pie, and it sent butterflies to her stomach.

“Was alright. I went out with some of my friends, walked Walter and Betty. I had to do some work, pretty bland day.” Tommy spoke, holy shit his sleepy voice was nice.

When she didn’t reply immediately, Tommy spoke up again.  
“If you ever come to Britian, I’ll lend you my hoodie. Just so you can’t complain. Wilbur’l call me a simp but I don’t care.” 

It felt like a confession, and it completely stopped Ella’s heart. She took a deep breath. Did Tommy like her? No, he couldn’t. He was across the world and had thousands of girls willing to date him. 

“Thanks Tommy, I’ll be sure to hold you to that. I’ll steal them regardless.” 

“I’m gonna pass out, if I stop replying you know what’s happening. Can you just talk? I want to hear your voice.”

The burning flame in her chest only grew brighter. Holy fucking shit, Tommy might like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMMY IS BEING SO CUTE!! 
> 
> If I made a seperate fanfic like a one shot, would you all read it? Let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lux chapter - Finally :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for SAD-ist, figured I'd drop a small update,

“El. Calm down. He probably doesn’t like you, you’ve only been talking for what, 3 days?” Lux spoke calmly, the two on a private call together. They did this pretty regularly, just the two of them venting and chatting for hours on end. The value of their relationship couldn’t be understated, Lux and her shared an incredible bond. Bento confided secrets in her at 2AM, she listened and supported her regardless. Bento watched her streams and provided her positivity through her chat. Through their joking flirtations, there was a truly stable friendship. 

“Lux, he might! He keeps saying I ‘look good’ and we’re sleep calling. This might turn into something”. She could almost hear Lux take a deep breath on the other end of the call.   
“You don’t even know each other properly. He’s got a huge community, he probably has countless girls he could go for. I love you El, but we need to be realistic here. You don’t know him yet.” Lux tried to stay calm, her voice quivered with upset. She loved Bento, but she can be stupid, she’s young and in love. She ended the call.

But isn’t she also stupid, young and in love? To Lux, the world spun around Bento. She was gorgeous, funny and she made Lux want to scream. Lux could never admit it, she knew it would change everything. Kroix and Amna would bully her, she would ruin what she had spent so long cultivating and building with Bento. 

But fuck, she could cry over her. She connected back into reality, distancing herself from the thoughts. If she dwelt on it, it would take the whole night to get back onto reality. She turned to the open spotify page on her second monitor. She opened a secret playlist, and felt a wave of calm wash over her. She was pulled from this when Bento’s face appeared in her messages. She almost didn’t open it, she wasn’t ready to hear about what Tommy said. 

bentosalad 10:46PM  
Lux!  
Lux!  
Lux!   
I’m sorry if I upset you. I didn’t mean to, I know you’re sick of hearing about it. I’m just really excited! I’m sorry.

She almost wanted to scoff, Bento was completely oblivious. God, she was in love with her.

____________

Tommy groaned as he rubbed his hands across his face. He just woke up and he was exhausted. He lent over and turned off his alarm, before sitting up properly. He got out of bed slowly, and shuffled into the bathroom to get ready. 

He sat down at his desk after he finished, and opened up discord. He was greeted by a flood of messages from Tubbo

Tubbo 11:48PM  
Hello Tommy!

Tubbo 11:48PM  
Tommmyyy!!

Tubbo 11:48PM  
Tom we haven t called in awhile D:

Tubbo 11:49PM  
I miss you!!

Tubbo 11:49PM  
Call me when you wake up!!

He laughed at Tubbo’s clinginess. Clingy child, he thought and quickly typed out a reply

TommyInnit 8:06AM  
Just woke up call me when you can.  
He stretched in his chair, and pulled out his phone from the pocket of his sweats. He opened Twitter immediately, and scrolled on his timeline. He sent out a quick tweet, 

@TommyInnit  
I will collect wives and farm awws and likes.

It blew up, and the likes and replies came flooding in. He replied to a couple of responses from other content creators and paused when a reply from Bento appeared.

@Bentosalad  
Only if I can join in. 

He laughed and blushed, he knew she was bi. They had an in depth conversation about celebrity crushes, and they collectively agreed to simp for Ariana Grande. He was pulled from his thoughts as the discord call notification, and he rushed to accept. 

“Hi Tommy. Where have you been? You haven’t been heaps active in the Discord. I miss my best friend,” Tubbo spoke softly, almost gingerly. Tommy started to worry that Tubbo was feeling underappreciated. They used to talk every two minutes, now he spent most of his time texting her. Maybe he needed to spend more time with his best friend. 

They spoke for another hour or two, Tubbo told him about going on a short break with his family and Lani’s antics, Tommy told him about Bento. He could almost here Tubbo’s sheepish smile, he knew that Tubbo didn’t want to hear it. Tubbo and him never really spoke about girls or dating. 

Did he need to spend more time with his friends, his family? He wanted to spend the most time with Bento that he could, he wanted all of her, regardless of what that meant. He wanted her good, her bad, he would take it all in stride as long as it meant he could have her.

But he also loved his friends, his family. He loved that side of his life, where he is young and carefree. He loved it all. Would he need to sacrifice it for her?

**Author's Note:**

> That’s chapter one! Let me know what you think, and I’ll take it all under note! I promise the slow burn it’s coming, but I just wanted their first meeting to happen in the first chapter. Did you know that this is how Tommy and Tubbo became friends? I don’t ship them, but the idea was cute.


End file.
